


Just a Normal Friday Night

by DemiGoddess



Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Blood, Camarilla, Cathari, F/F, Guro, Ishtarri, Lasombra, Path of Enlightenment, Sabbat - Freeform, Sabbat Pack, Toreador - Freeform, Torture, Tzimisce, exposed bone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiGoddess/pseuds/DemiGoddess
Summary: A Ishtarri Toreador antitribu struggles with her humanity and the impact it has on her relationship with her Lasombra ductus.





	Just a Normal Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is effectively background for one of my characters. She's an Anarch now so some of this stuff may come back to bite her.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

Kay’s feet hammered hard on the wet pavement, punctuating her stream of curses with staccato splashes. A bullet screamed past her ear, embedding itself in the streetlight at the end of the alley with a clang. The Toreador was faster than her pursuer, the gifts of her blood propelling her at an inhuman speed. No amount of magical vitae can cancel out momentum though, and Kay’s shoulder slammed into that same pole, leaving a visible dent before she took off down the sidewalk. 

It was still early in the evening, and there were humans scattering at the sound of gunshots. Most were too busy fleeing to the nearest door or yanking out their phones to notice just one more running person, even at Kay’s speed. One man did see her- his jaw went slack in astonishment. Kay used his hesitation to tear into his throat with her fangs in a single swift bite. She didn’t have time to savor the taste of the blood on her lips. She was moving again before his flailing body hit the ground, but it did give her few more crucial drops of vitae to burn.

A black Mercedes flared to life at the curb in front of her. The driver, a dark-haired woman with a stern gaze, leaned forward in her seat. She mouthed a quick “what the fuck?” at the approaching vampire before clicking the doors unlocked. Kay yanked the passenger side door open, barely avoiding ripping it off with her superior strength, and slammed down into the seat as more bullets impacted the ground beside her. She tossed the plastic bag she had been carrying into the back seat as she shut the door.

“Hey Lucy!” she chirped with faux nonchalance. “You wouldn’t believe who decided to--”

Kay was interrupted by the car screeching into motion, the g-force pushing her back into the smooth black leather.

“Kay, what the hell could you have done in a fucking Joanne’s to get the Scourge after you?” Lucy’s voice was smooth and low. She never truly raised her voice, just made it more or less commanding as the situation required. 

“Hey I didn’t know his lap-dogs would be all the way out here any more than you did,” Kay replied in a distracted tone. She could see two Camarilla huntsmen pursuing them in the rearview. The huntsmen aimed pistols at the back windshield. Lucy snapped two perfectly manicured fingers, and at her command a mass of pitch black tentacles emerged from a sewer grate. In the span of a few seconds, the two pursuing kindred were pulled below the street, their bones contorting and snapping to fit through the narrow hole. Lucy never turned her head.

Kay smiled and leaned the seat back. She crossed her legs and wiped the blood off her mouth with a black kerchief that Lucy kept in the glove compartment. The Toreador ran her hand through her disheveled undercut as she took in the Lasombra next to her. 

Lucille had been ductus since the pack was embraced together over 20 years ago, not that either of the two women in the car looked over thirty. Kay couldn’t remember her wearing anything other than all black in that time. Even her brown eyes had grown dark! Typical Lasombra. Tonight’s number was a trim sweater and slacks, as well as ankle boots with a small heel. The only spot of brightness on the woman was her small golden earrings. They stood out against her Mediterranean skin tone, which Lucy had somehow managed to keep despite her decidedly loose connection to her former humanity.

The same couldn’t be said for Kay. She had become unnaturally pale over the years, and her signature red leather jacket only exacerbated the problem. Her sculpted face was still considered attractive, or at least she thought so, especially with the preternatural allure typical of Clan Toreador. However, she found herself needing to call upon those gifts to avoid comment.

“Well?”

Lucy’s voice startled Kay out of checking out her ductus. “I kinda sorta maybe frenzied a little.” 

The Lasombra let out a small sigh, made all the more noticeable by the fact that she no longer needed the breath to begin with. “You have been surrendering to your beast more lately,” she commented. Her voice was still smooth and unperturbed. “It’s good to be in touch with it, and to invoke its blessings for our cause, but there’s a time and place, Kay.” Lucy paused, considering. “We are no war pack. Unlike the animals that are our neighbors we can’t afford to keep making these messes. The bishop will lose faith in us if this continues.” 

“Yeah well,” Kay’s voice cracked a bit. “I’m so done with humans! All I was fucking doing was flirting a bit with someone and the cashier overheard I was trans and said some bullshit so like fuck it! I don’t gotta take that shit. I’m almost fifty!” She threw her arms up to emphasize her rant. “So yeah I’m not sure how many I took out before I woke up but fuck you and fuck the bishop if y’all want me to just stand there and take it! And fucking come on! The Scourge isn’t supposed to be out here, how was I supposed to know?” She crossed her arms and snarled. “Sorry. I just… I just really need to let off some steam.” 

Lucy remained silent for a few moments, carefully processing Kay’s outburst. “The Camarilla has grown too damn bold lately. The Blood Accords have given them false hope. I don’t fault you for accidentally getting caught.” The ductus’ voice seemed just the slightest bit softer. “You’re obviously right to show your dominance over the humans, but at the same time it’s important to not be drawn in by their petty ignorance.” For the first time that night, Lucy spared Kay a brief sideways glance. 

“You’re losing yourself, Kay. It shows on your skin.”

Kay bit her lip. Her fangs hadn’t retracted since her impromptu snack. She let out a small growl. “I know I just… I dunno if I can do it, Lucy. The whole Cathari thing is too weird. I’m used to making my own destiny and shit, not surrendering to something like that. Not to the goddamn Demiurge, not to anything.”

The car pulled over. They weren’t at their shared haven yet, but Lucy pulled up the parking brake with startling force and turned to face her packmate. Rain started to tap at the windshield.

“I agree. I’ll admit I’m skeptical of your choice to adopt a Path. It doesn’t suit you. I worry you’ll lose that fire you’ve got in your heart.” The Lasombra reached out to touch the Toreador, lifting her chin so their eyes could meet. Kay shivered, her blood stirring at Lucy’s touch. “And I can’t lose you, Kay. You understand? I am not going to let you go.” She pulled Kay into a kiss. The two vampires tasted each other’s fangs and growled, the beast briefly showing through Lucy’s typical controlled demeanor.

They parted after a few minutes. Kay sighed happily as Lucy started the car once more. “And WE cannot afford to lose you,” the Lasombra continued. “We all promised we would make it through this war together. I intend to hold you to that vow.”

“I.. I know Lucy. I won’t lose myself, even if I change. I promise.” Kay responded in a whisper. Her ductus never ceased to amaze her.

There were a few long, peaceful moments before Lucy broke the silence. “So?” she asked expectantly. “Why did you absolutely need to hit up a Joanne’s out of the blue tonight?”

Kay smiled. “I got some last minute inspiration!” She answered happily, picking the shopping bag up out of the back seat. “The performance I’m gonna do for y’all tonight is a little bit special. And yeah it is part of my Cathari training.” She shrugged. “Think of it like… my midterm. Except this is gonna be a lot more fun than uni was, and I really wanna hit it out of the park!”

The corner of Lucy’s mouth turned up into a slight smile. “I’m glad. I can’t wait to see.”


End file.
